Ghostbusters!
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: When something strange happens in the city of New York, who you gonna call to save the world? The Ghostbusters! A group of young teens form an unlikely team of paranormal pest controllers, as they must save the city and the world from a spiritual wizard! OCs in this story, will feature elements from classic Ghostbusters films, the reboot and rest of the franchise!


**Ghostbusters!**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

1000 Years ago

In the times of the Dark Ages, during the reign of Knighthood and, for some, magic, an ancient wizard of old planned to bring about Ragnarok, the End of the World, when he believed that the human race was to sick and weak to survive.

With a few followers by his side, he prepared for what would be the apocalypse, by summoning an ancient creature known as Gozer, a creature from another dimension that could take the form of anything one would think of.

With his Cult of Gozer with him, the wizard was nearly done with opening the doors between worlds from his fortified castle, until one of his agents came to him.

"Master Rowan," he said, "the armies are nearly upon us… and _he_ is leading them here!"

The wizard, named Rowan the Deceptive, removed his hood of his cloak as he looked back to his messenger.

"Do what you can to stop him!" he shouted, "I can't have him ruining everything I planned for!"

He then turned to the messenger, and few of his cult memebers as he gave out the orders, "Try and stall them out there," he said, "I mustn't be disturbed from my work!"

The members obeyed and headed outside, unfortunately, as the battle outside raged on, the Cult of Gozer were on the brink of defeat.

Just then, the doors to where the summoning was taking place blew off, as Rowan turned to see the wizard that was up against him.

"Rowan…" the wizard said, looking quite stoic and very serious.

"Merlin the Magician…" Rowan said as he looked to his opponent with a snarky smirk, "you've finally made it see my greatest triumphant."

"Rowan, this madness must stop right now!" Merlin said, as he approached the rogue wizard, "If you do this, then not just the kingdom, but the whole world will fall into chaos!"

"No. You have no idea." Rowan said, doubting what Merlin said, "This world is filled with fleshed weaklings, once Gozer comes fourth, it will cleanse this world so it can be start anew!"

"And I take it that you'd be the one to lead?" Merlin asked.

"Who better than you, old man!" Rowan stated, as he fired a lighting bolt at Merlin, who managed to dodge out of the way.

Despite that he was outnumbered, Merlin was able to take on Rowan and few of his cult members, sending one flying out the door with a blast, and knocking three out with a wave of his magic hand, then he was in magic clash between him and Rowan, and it seemed that either of them were showing signs of giving in.

"Give up, fool!" Rowan cried out, with an evil chuckle, "You cannot win this time!"

"I may be old," Merlin stated, "but that doesn't mean I can't learn new tricks!"

During the fight, Merlin spotted a mirror in the room, and, while his opponents weren't looking, placed his hand on it, causing the mirror to waver a bit.

As it felt like Rowan was winning and was about to question what he meant, Merlin used a mighty blast, sending the mad wizard flying through the room and straight to the mirror, still wavy a bit.

Rowan instantly recognized what was happening, as the spell Merlin used was that of a prison spell, capable of trapping enemies in a reflective prison, being mostly mirrors.

It was too late to react, as Rowan neared his prison.

"Noooo!" he cried, as he failed to do anything as he struck the mirror, once he was in, he became frozen solid, with a horrified face, as he was trying to get out.

Using the remaining strength he had, Merlin stopped the summoning, thus preventing the end to come.

"Master Merlin," one of Merlin's followers called out, as he approached the wizard, "Are you alright? Is it over?"

"Do not worry, young one," Merlin said, as he turned to the young lad, "it's over."

The young man let out a sigh of relief to hear that, until he looked to what had happened to Rowan and the remains of the summoning.

"So do we do now?" he asked.

Merlin then let out a sigh, as he then looked to the remains of the battle, as he said, "It would now be best that we destroy any means of doing the summoning again, we cannot let Gozer, or any other spiritual threats, loose into this world."

He then looked to where Rowan was trapped, "And I believe that we must dispose of Rowan, keep him somewhere safe, where he may never cause harm to us or anyone."

"Understood, Merlin." The follower said, as he went to his other allies to give out Merlin's orders.

Merlin, meanwhile, looked a little worried, as though while he stopped Rowan for now, what may happen if he were to return to finish what he started.

'If he does return,' he thought, 'one day, a new band of heroes may be able to stop him… with all my hope and prays…'

* * *

New York, Present Day

Somewhere in the Big Apple, there was a mansion, known as Aldridge Mansion.

Having been built in the 19th century, it was one of the elegant homes in existence.

Years later, it has been under the care Ed Mulgrave, and has become a museum for daily tours on the buildings history.

"So, the Aldridge Mansion is the only 19th century home in New York City, preserved both inside and out." A tour guide said as he was showing his tour group around the masion, "At the time of its construction, it was one of the most elegant homes in existence."

They came to a stop for a second by a room as the guide explained about some of the antiques in there, "Um, interesting fact. This grandfather clock was on the Titanic and was saved by Sir Aldridge."

The group then approached the library, "And here, is the grand library," the guide stated, "it is hear that there are about over 200 books that have been shelved and read through during Aldridge's time here with his family."

However, unaware to him or the tourists, somewhere high up on the selves upstairs, a few books were slowly moving out of their places and going into different ones.

It is then, following the talk about the libraries history, the tour guide was about to lead his group out the library for a second, until he turned back to them

"Now, I'm gonna tell you something a little spooky." He said, "On the morning of October 25th, 1894, Sir Aldridge awoke, furious, when his breakfast was not waiting for him. So he called to his servants, but none of them responded."

"Why?" he then asked the group, before answering, "Because during the night, one by one, they were stabbed to death in their sleep."

This intrigued most of the tour group at that part, as he continued, "It was later discovered they were murdered by his eldest daughter, Gertrude Aldridge." He then pointed up to show the tourist the picture of a woman, who had a bit of a sneer on her face.

"Sir Aldridge once wrote in his diary, "I know God makes no mistakes, but I believe he may have been drunk when he built Gertrude's personality." Now, to spare the family public humiliation, instead of turning her in to the police, they locked her in this basement." The guide said as he walked to a door nearby the library to show the tourists.

"And they fed her…" he said, as he then pointed to a slot door that was on the it, "…through this slot."

He then walked back to group as he continued, "Years later, when a new owner moved in, they dug out her remains. But, after repeatedly hearing strange sounds, he sealed it shut."

"That's right." he then said, "No one has opened this door since."

Just then, a candle suddenly fell to the floor, getting the guide and the tourists' attention.

"Okay…" the guide said, felling unsure, as he never saw that happen before, then looked back to the tourists, who were looking a little spooked.

"Follow me." The tour guide said, "Maybe steer clear of the door."

The tourists agreed on that, as the group left the corridor, stay clear away from the door, unaware as they left, underneath the desk where the candle fell, a strange device was sparking up a little.

Much later, it had reached closing time, and the tour guide made some final checking to see if all was good, until he then came up to the candle that had fallen, since it was part of the mansion as well as part of the museum tour, he used a flannel to hold onto the candle and set back on the desk.

He was just starting to leave, when the door shook a little.

The guide looked back, thinking that never happened before, and that there couldn't be anyone on the other side… right?

He slowly crept to the door, and was about to hold onto the handle… until a terrifying moan came out, as the door shook!

This startled the man as he then ran into the library, still shocked at what had happened back there.

But that was just the beginning.

Suddenly, another wail went out, and some of the books starting shooting out of their places on the bookshelves, alarming the guide even more.

He rush off towards the front, but before he could run out of it, the handle grew hot, which burnt his hand a little.

He then noticed the lounge and realized he had to do one thing he would never do… break out of the window.

"Sorry. Mr. Aldridge." He said, as he picked up a chair, preparing to throw it to the window, "But I got to get out of here!"

But as he threw the chair, it suddenly stopped… and zoomed back him, knocking down onto a nearby desk.

Realizing the predicament, the guide rushed back through the corridor, and saw a door open up, and hurried inside.

However, as he went through the door, he looked down and realized that he was in the basement.

"Oh, Garret, you idiot." He said to himself, before rushing back to the door… only to notice that it was slammed shut!

Suddenly, a green glow from the floor caught his attention, as strange cracks were on the floor, and green ooze came out of them.

As Garret tried to get out, the steps suddenly broke apart, causing him to fall, but luckily grab hold of the platform where the door was, hanging for dear life.

He looked down, and noticed something emerging from the ooze, as his blood began to run cold with fear.

"Oh no," he said, as he began shaking with fear, "no, no, no, no, NO!"

Soon the sound of Garret's screaming echoed around the mansion.

Something spooky was going on, and what it was, danger and trouble was sure to up ahead…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So here we go!**

 **This was basically an idea of mine, since the new Ghostbusters came out, and I understand that there are some who didn't like it, especially with the members being female and all that.**

 **I basically thought that the reboot would have been good if the Ghostbusters were formed out of young adults, like in their 20s or something like that, so this is when this little idea of mine came up.**

 **As you can see, the story will feature elements of Ghostbusters 1 and 2, the reboot and maybe some other elements of the franchise as well.**

 **And there would be a few little changes, like for instance, as you had noticed, I decided on making Rowan a wizard from the dark ages, and I had thoughts that Alfred Molina would be quite good for the role, since he was in The Sorcerer's Apprentice.**

 **Let me know what you think, and I hope to bring more soon!**


End file.
